thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Selvira
"I... I can't believe we did it-!" Selvira is a player-turned-Reaper from Week 15 of The Reaper's Game. She got through her week, and at the very end, decided to become a Reaper rather than go back to life. She currently plans to work as a Support Reaper and help run Cotton Candy Ca-fey with Sol and Emiko. Appearance Selvira is a 5'6" girl with tealish-green hair and bright green eyes. She has tanned skin, and is a little chubby around the stomach but otherwise in decent shape. She can often be found wearing anything with the color purple, and after her week was cleared, could also be seen with a charm bracelet with a bee charm attatched to it. She'll probably end up with more. Her favorite article has to be the choker she wears around her neck, which was a gift from her biological mother. Personality Selvira is a happy, cheery girl with a lot of energy pent up inside her. Before her week, she was rather reckless and refused to believe anything would go wrong- even if she knew it would end up hurting her in the end. After her week, she became much more self aware, but still cheerful. She's almost always wondering what else can be done, even if she never does it. She's very sympathetic of Players, current or previous. History Pre-Game Selvira never knew her biological parents. They had died when she was only a few months old in a car accident while Sel was at home with a babysitter. From there, she had to be given up for adoption- there was no one to care for her otherwise. It was a young woman who adopted and raised her, no older than 22 when Sel was brought into her life. When Selvira turned three, her mother got a cat for her named Alz. A fuzzy brown cat with a fluffy tail and bright blue eyes- Selvira loved him. She cherished that cat with her whole life, and was always carrying him around or playing with him. By the time Selvira had to go to school, she only cared about two things- her mom, and her cat. The kids picked on her constantly, calling her names and scribbling on her papers. She never knew why they did it- her mother always said that they were jealous of her pretty hair and her bright green eyes. From years 1 through 7, Selvira never had a stable friendship. Every year, someone new would talk to her, and by the end of the year, they stopped. Anyone who was nice to her became a friend in Selvira's eyes, even teachers or strangers. She became subconsciously desperate for friendship, and it began to tear her apart. It wasn't until year 9 that she realized what had been happening- she craved attention, and when she got it, she clung to it for dear life. Week 15 She had only died one week prior, but she already knew a little bit about the game. Day 1, she had managed to partner with Anzu, who became one of her only sources of hope for the following week. Most of the week involved her attempting to solve the missions with the group, and she refused to sit back and watch. The Reaper Runa became a huge part of her game as well- while Selvira never said much to her other than the fights they had, Selvira had began to see Runa as a motherly teacher. During her week, she made quite a few other friends- most notably, Ryely and Dax. Selvira had met Ryely before the game as the first future Player she had come in contact with, and Dax was just a small child who talked to her and made her laugh. When Ryely was Erased, it was the first time Selvira truly realized how dangerous the game was. Even though there was a pair lost prior to Rye's Erasure, Selvira didn't know them at all and it never truly affected her. When Dax was Erased, Selvira didn't know until the beginning of the next day's mission, and was heartbroken. Day Five and onwards, she became less involved in missions. In the end, Selvira had survived the Game. Having nothing else to go back to in life other than her Partner, Sel had chosen to become a Reaper and help out at the Ca-fey with Emiko and Sol. Relationships Sample Name Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Unlinked Sample Name Unlinked Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Trivia *Selvira is the protagonist of a game her mun is making called Clever Title Here! *She had a cat named Alz, who is based off another character in Clever Title Here *Basically she's a clone of that character. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Reapers Category:Players Category:Week 15